A New Adventure!
by mamading
Summary: The lands of Ooo and Aaa are in danger, but they do not realize it. In another world, dark dreams of the future plague a young man. The stranger from the other world appears and warns our heroes of impending danger, but did he make it in time? Have the wheels already begun their unstoppable turn? Or is there a chance that the heroes can alter the future?
1. Exposition: The Beginning

**_Hello_ everyone. As some of you may know, I once had an Adventure Time story on here, but for whatever reason, it vanished. I'm not putting the blame on anyone or anything, and it also gives me the chance to reinvent the story. It starts off in a world of my own creation, the World with No Name. Fear not, though. After a much needed exposition, Ooo will quickly come into focus. Now, without further ado, here we are...**

* * *

_A world filled with darkness, the sky as dark as night as a red star glares down upon the planet, mercilessly, and the planet begins to burn. All life, all creatures, burn. Amongst the smoke and fires stands a lone figure, a tattered cloak of what once was green and brown covers his body. His head resembles that of a goat, with curled horns erupting from his skull. He laughs a dark laugh, speaking in some strange, evil language, before vanishing completely. A loud boom and crash is heard as the elements of this world begin to fight against the fire, to no avail. All life is gone, the planet has died. All that now remains is a barren rock, and a cackling laughter from some distant place, saying one phrase over and over again: "You've failed, human! You've failed!"_

Skylliac awakes with a jolt, quickly looking around, feeling around to ensure his safety. He let out a long, contemptuous sigh. Skylliac had been having that dream almost every night now for the past week. At first, he let it be, but soon, it became more vivid, more evil, and this night was a culmination of the worst. But what worried him more is that the dream was not even directed at him, nor his world, but somehow, he had tapped in to a dream, perhaps a fear, of someone from another world, possibly another universe. He decided that he would finally discuss it, but only with the one person he trusted more than anyone in the world: Death, his friend from childhood. He knew that, somehow, she'd be able to help him out.

**A Few Moments**** Later**

"So, basically, what you're saying is, you're tapping in to some magical dream intended for something called a "human" in an entirely different universe? You know you sound like the old Oracle after he went crazy," Death said, sipping her tea from her skull cup. She and Skylliac had been friends for as long as they existed. Skylliac was very in sync with the magics of the universe, as she was in sync with the life forces, but even this was pushing it. She'd heard some crazy things from Skylliac before, but this one iced the cake, and she didn't want to have to address the council of elders about this. She remembered what happened last time. Skylliac, however, was beyond convinced that there was something bigger at play here.

"Listen, Death, I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. Somewhere, maybe not in this universe, or in any universe near this one, but somewhere, this dream I'm having is a realistic possibility for that world. I've had it far to many times, and each time I've seen it, it's become more and more detailed, almost as if it is close to happening. I need to go seek the Elders. I need to use the Continuum Well." Skylliac might as well have told Death that he hated her guts. Death's face turned bright red out of anger, something she did only when the occasion truly called for it. Skylliac stepped back, gripping his tome of magics tightly, as Death took up her scythe, and spoke in a voice that could only be described as the voice of death; slow, smooth, and cold, yet with enough rage behind it to kill.

"You are a damned fool, Skylliac. It would be much easier, and much less painless for me, if I just severed your head from your shoulders with a single strike. To ask to use a holy artifact such as the Continuum Well without the eminent doom of all existence is like asking the family of a kid you murdered to forgive you and take you in to their household. You could very well be banished for simply uttering such words. I will not allow it, Skylliac. You will drop this subject immediately, and never to bring it up again. Your imagination has once again gotten the better of you, and you need to ignore it." Skylliac nodded slowly, understanding his best friend's point. Though she'd never admit it, she hated the very idea of losing him, and he felt the same way. For now, Skylliac would coincide with his friend's wishes, wanting no conflict... yet.

**A Month Later**

"How dare you bring up such blasphemy in this courtroom! Skylliac, the elders have heard enough of your nonsensical babbling, and want no more of it! You were given a chance at our last meeting to change your ways, but instead, you come seeking our blessing to further your insanity!" A large, powerful-looking man sat in the center of a semi-circle of older men and women, wore a red wig, and was yelling at Skylliac. Skylliac cowered back a bit, as he prepared for more yelling. Instead, however, a scream could be heard through the door as it flew open, Death floating in on the shadows of spirits, her scythe in hand.

"Elders! Wise ones! This fool does not know when his imagination ends and his rationality begins! Why do you not give him what he wishes so, just to prove to this madman that he is as crazed as his friends and loved ones have told him he was." The lead elder, the one in the red wig, looked at Death curiously, and spoke, in a gentler tone.

"You'd risk the life of your dear friend without so much as a second thought? Well then, I like the sound of your idea, but let's make it one better. Since you are so obsessed with this world you speak of, we shall find you such a universe, and there you will be banished until such a time as your return is deemed worthy. The Council of Elders has made their ruling, you are to leave tomorrow. Make your preparations quick, Skylliac! Besides, with your closest friend betraying you, I doubt you'll have much to do in the way of good-byes!" With that, Skylliac and Death were instantly teleported into Skylliac's living room. Skylliac was about to speak when Death slapped him across the face. She held his head still and stared at his eyes through her tear-filled eyes, speaking with great sadness.

"You're a fool, Skylliac, but you're my fool. I cannot stop you from doing what you think needs to be done, but you must promise me something, Skylliac. Promise me that, no matter what, you will come back to me in one piece!" Skylliac hugged his friend, holding her close, whispering the things she wanted to hear right into her ear. All that did was make her tears fall heavier, and eventually, Skylliac let go.

"I have to pack, Death. You know, you could always come-"

"No, Skylliac, I can't," said Death, sniffling, "I can never leave this place. I have responsibilities. I wish you the best of luck... just... return to me as you left. Sane and intact." With that, Death vanished in a puff of smoke, her tears evaporating into a dark mist. Skylliac sighed, as he knew this hurt her, and he wished it didn't, but it had to be done. However, contemplation and sadness would have to wait, for he had a lot to prepare.

**The Next Afternoon**

All of the immortals had gathered to view Skylliac's descent into the Continuum Well. This was a very special occasion, as none of them had ever seen it done before. Every one on the planet had come to view his departure, everyone but Death. She was no where to be seen. Skylliac could be seen looking into the well, taking a deep breath, shaking out of nervousness. Blant, the wisest and kindest of the council of Elders, stood by his side, sighing.

"Son, I know this is hard, but ultimately, it is what is best. I'm certain you'll do fine. Besides, with your tome of spells, and the elements that readily back you, no dark force should hinder your journey to understanding. No one is willing you die." Skylliac didn't look at the old man, and let out a sigh. He nodded his head, indicating he was ready, as the crowd cheered his name. He stepped toward the well, took a deep breath, told everyone to wish him luck, and jumped in.

* * *

**The Land of**** Ooo**

The land of Ooo, a wonderous and prosperous land. Many years ago, ancient scholars found that the planet they live on used to be named Earth, and looked much different from current times. The times before the Great Mushroom War were much darker, plagued with misery and sadness, but now that Ooo has been born, the world is a much happier place. Fantastical creatures of all shapes and sizes walk this world, from the powerful vampire to the delicious candy people, from the denizens of Lumpy Space to the mysterious Why-Wolves, the creatures of inquiry (and bloodlust). However, in a world where the extraordinary is ordinary, one hero stands out above all the rest.

This Hero is Finn the Human, the last Human thought to exist in all of Ooo. Finn didn't have much in the way of muscle, but at his core, he was as good as good can be, virtually incorruptible, or at least he liked to believe so. He was brave and strong, and pretty handy with weapons of all different shapes and sizes, but what he had more than anything was heart. Though he may not accept it, his ability to understand and care has changed many more lives than has his fists and feet. However, Finn is never alone in this journey. His older brother and closest friend, Jake the Dog, is a magical dog who can stretch a ridiculously large amount and reform his body into any shape. Together, Finn and Jake went on many adventures together, and saved the princesses of the land countless times.

Today was different, though. Today was Finn's 14th birthday, a day he had been long awaiting. His girlfriend, Flame Princess, and best friend, Marceline, had set up a huge party, and, with Jake's help, sent out invites to all the kingdoms in which Finn had friends. The party was to be held at the Candy Palace, courtesy of Princess Bubblegum, and was thought to be the biggest party of the year. Finn was in his room, clearing out most of his useless junk so he could make room for all the mathematical gifts he was planning on receiving.

"You know, Jake, going through all this old junk makes me realize something I never have before."

"What is it, buddy? That we've been through so much together, and all of this means something to you?"

"Nope. It makes me realize that we've never cleaned out the tree house." Both Finn and Jake laughed at this as they continued working. Nothing like a little humor to keep those work-juices flowing. They probably would have finished in a timely manner, too, if it weren't for a certain Vampire Queen that just happened to float into the house.

"You know... you two should really keep your windows closed. You can have some really strange people floating in here whenever they feel like it." Finn smiled at her while Jake, who still had a slight fear of her, jumped a little at her sudden appearance.

"Don't mind Jake," said Finn, "He still thinks you're here to suck out our red. So, Marcey, what brings you here? Monsters infesting the cave? Troll's bothering you?" Jake took an opportunity to chime in at this point.

"Oo, oo! I know! You're here because your house has been invaded by tiny ninja cats, and you need two super-fly, kung-fu masters to take care of them! Hi-yah!" Jake did a back-flip, and when he landed, his fist grew huge and punched through a board that Finn had thrown at him. Marceline just giggled a bit.

"No, you sillies. I just came to check on you guys. You picked a really weird day to do housecleaning. I mean, hey, it is your birthday, and the way you two live, you should be thanking Glob that you guys made it this far." Jake puffed up to appear bigger, and replied in a joking-serious tone.

"At least we don't have to go around in the day with stockings on our arms!" Marceline hissed and laughed at the same time, Jake chiming in. Finn, however, was staring out the window, looking at a smouldering spot in the ground.

"Hey guys, come check this flippin' thing out. It looks like some lava just fell from the sky, but left a person lying there in the middle of it. Maybe we should go check it out." Finn began to walk to the door, but Jake quickly stepped in front of him.

"Or MAYBE we can remember what happened the last time we went to investigate a strange a figure. I remember the Magic Man quite well, don't you?"

"But, dude, come on, he looks like he could be hurt. You know I'm the good guy, it's my job to help people who are hurt or in danger!" With that, Finn walked around Jake, and went outside to investigate the smouldering figure. The body had smoke coming from it, but was obviously still alive, and strangely wet. The man (as it was obviously a dude) appeared to be around 16 or 17, and had shoulder-length blue hair. His skin was a pale green, and his hands were clutching a very old-looking, but well-preserved book. He was dressed in some sort of green cloak, which covered tan clothing that looked plain enough. Without warning, Finn kicked the body a bit, and the guy opened his eyes, and shot up to a standing position.

"Wha... where am I?"

"Chill, dude. You're in Ooo, right next to the Treefort of awesomeness. I'm Finn the Human, who are you?" The dude's pale eyes went wide at the word "human", and he immediately bowed for the boy.

"I am Skylliac, human, and I am glad I found you, for we have much to discuss."

* * *

**That's it, folks. I know, it isn't a lot, but I swear to Glob I'll be better about updating this one. As always, Read and Review. Criticism is always welcome, as are suggestions.**

**Also, a quick note regarding my Fire Emblem fan fiction, it has been temporarily discontinued. I do not know when I'll be adding anything to it, or if I ever will. Over the course of writing the chapters that were never posted, I lost many family members, and I have deemed the story cursed. I will certainly not even think of adding a chapter until my Uncle is out of the hospital. Better safe than sorry.  
**

**That's about it. Hope you enjoyed it!  
MMD, out!  
**

**PS: Disclaimer is that I don't own anything or anyone from Adventure Time (save for a few made-up princesses and races I'll be using) or the Land of Aaa. I do, however, own all creatures (or my renditions of said creatures) in the World with No Name, including Skylliac and Death.  
**


	2. Two Opposite yet Equal Sides

**Just to clear up a bit of possible confusion, here are the current pairings in this story: FinnxFlamePrincess and JakexRainicorn. In regards to Jake and Rainicorn's pups... I haven't quite decided on that bit, and seeing as Rainicorn won't be appearing in this chapter, I suppose I still have time. Sorry guys, but I'll let you know when I do.**

* * *

**The** **Treefort**

"Man, this is weak! You're telling me that there is some goat-skulled guy that's planning on turning Ooo into his personal fire place?" Skylliac nodded solemnly. He had spent the last hour or so explaining the situation to the group, now consisting of Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, and the Snail (who had gone unnoticed). Finn didn't want to believe it, but somewhere inside of him, he knew that this dude brought no deception to his word. Jake, however, was less convinced.

"I think you just want to play a prank on us, dude. Marceline, is this one of your pranks? Because...," Jake mumbled under his breath something. Marceline smirked at him, her vampire-ears having picked up what Jake had said. Skylliac simply rolled his eyes. Talking dogs, just what he needed, and not only that, but untrusting talking dogs. Though, Skylliac did kinda emphasize with Jake, for he HAD just seemed to have appeared in this land right at the time when Marceline, who, Skylliac discerned from Jake was an excellent prankster, had just met up with them. It seemed rather suspicious, and he was the one under the suspicion. However, before he could open his mouth to speak any more of the vision, a faint red glow could be seen over the horizon. Skylliac stared in horror as his hand instinctively flipped open the book.

"... It is beginning..." With that, Skylliac's eyes began to glow brightly as water began forming out of the humid air circulating inside the tree. He was not going to let the fire rage across the world, not while he still held energy in his soul. He began chanting in some strange language, and water began conforming into multiple orbs of water, circling around him. With a thrust of his hand, the orbs shot out of the open window, towards the distant glow. The glow was immediately extinguished, but instead of feeling a solemn relief, all Skylliac heard was a blood-curdling scream, and soon after, the glow reignited with incredible intensity, and approached the tree with rapid speed. Soon, the fire was all but engulfing them, and Skylliac was about to beg for forgiveness, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Finn! Finny! Get down here now! I was just attacked by some strange water elemental, one of your kind!" This statement caused Finn to blush as red as a tomato as he quickly went down to the door of the Treefort. There, a small argument was heard back and forth, the words only heard by Jake and Marceline, who looked to each other and smiled. Soon, Finn popped back up from below, and a strange fire girl followed suit. Skylliac quickly backed into a corner, obviously worried that the glow was the start of the vision's passing.

"Ska-chill, bro! There's no need for any of that! This here is Flame Princess... A... uh... close friend of mine." Jake snickered a bit.

"Mhmm... Skylliac, these two are more in love than two lovebugs during the love season!" Marceline rolled her eyes, but decided to chime in.

"It's true. The heat of the emotions shared by these two completely nullify the intense pain Finn would normally feel when touching her. It's quite something, to see a human pull of such a feat." Skylliac just blinked, barely understanding what was just said, while Finn's entire face flushed like the evening sun. Flame Princess simply giggled at all these comments, finding them funny. She approached Skylliac, and smiled, cocking her head slightly, closing her eyes.

"Finn told me what happened, so I can forgive you. But know that if you ever do something like that again," Flame Princess's flame suddenly turned violet and she grew slightly larger, staring down at the expecting Skylliac, speaking in a darker tone, "I will burn you to a char, dip you in lava, and feed you to the fire wolves. Understand?" She shrank back down immediately as Skylliac just blinked once more, unsure what to make of what just happened. He raised his pointer finger, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Well, if there are no further interruptions," he spoke, catching glares from everyone, "whether or not created by MYSELF, I need to continue." It was here that Skylliac finished his story, explaining what the visions led him to do, and eventually, the consequences of his actions. However, he spoke of coming here not as a punishment, but as a chance to do the right thing, at least once in his immortal life. The word immortal is what caught the most attention from Marceline, who decided to file away that portion of information for later, should she feel an urge for something, like knowledge. She was the only living immortal that she had ever encountered, not counting the Ice King, as he's, well, the Ice King. Just as Skylliac was about to be surged with questions, the phone rang, with BMO answering it.

"Hello. This is the house of Finn and Jake. How may I help you, sir or miss?" The voice over the phone belonged to Bubblegum, or so BMO said, and he handed the phone to Finn. After a few minutes, Finn returned, with a smile plastered on his face bigger than Globworld.

"Hey guys, great news! PB wants us to head over to the castle early so she can talk with us. She says it's very important, but not the bad or icky kind of important, like diving in the River of Junk to find a necklace. She means the good, you-will-enjoy-it kind of important!" Everyone just kinda looked at him as a dead silence fell over the room. Skylliac had no idea who "PB" was, so he kept quiet. The others, however, just stared at Finn expectantly, like there was bound to be more.

"... What in the math are we waiting for? Come on!" With that, Finn headed down to the door of the house, with Flame Princess close behind him. Neptr and BMO said they would keep the place safe, and Jake and Marceline left to follow Finn, both in their seperate ways. Skylliac was the last out of the Treefort, his tomb clutched under his arm. He knew not what perils they may face on the way to this "PB" person, and he sure as hellfire wasn't going to die due to not being prepared for a simple thing. Skylliac, not knowing the length of the journey, be it long or short, tried to strike up conversation.

"So... you guys... who is this "PB" person, anyhow?" Jake began to explain about Princess Bubblegum and the Candy Kingdom, with either Flame Princess or Marceline jumping in at random points to add a snarky or witty comment. Suddenly, though, Jake got real close to Skylliac's ear, and began whispering something secret to him.

"PB has dumped Finn at least once, broken his heart at least three times, and has nearly killed us twice. She's a good girl, but science has warped her mind into a mushy, thinky-goop, if you know what I mean." Skylliac couldn't even begin to describe how much he didn't know of what Jake meant, so he didn't, put on a smile, and nodded. Eventually, Skylliac knew he'd have to get used to the lingo and native slang in the Land of Ooo, but for now, he was content with slight ignorance, and simply walked in silence, occasionally flipping to a random page in his book and trying whatever spell was on the page.

"Hey, pale-dude, check it out! This is the Candy Kingdom!" Finn introduced his favorite home-away-from-home in a jovial manner, and as Skylliac looked around, his mind was in a state of shock. Organic life forms made entirely out of forms of candy or sweets. It was an incredible discovery, and one of the many things he couldn't wait to tell Death about. This world seems to be full of them. However, Skylliac's idea processing was interrupted when he ran face first into the wall of giant, chocolate doors.

"And this wonderful building that you've just crashed in to is called the Candy Palace," Marceline explained, a hint of mockery in her voice, "This is also where the party is being held. You're welcome to come, if Finn invites you." Finn simply nodded, which, in Finn-language, means 'of course you can come'. Jake was a little reluctant, almost pinning Marceline down before realizing that the damage has been mostly done. It was just then that the large doors to the Candy Castle began to open, a rustic creaking sound echoed from the empty hallways from within.

"Greetings, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Flame Princess and... new guy? Anyway, I have come to show you something amazing! While working on one of my experiments, I happened to discover a portal to another world! That world, quite shockingly, is incredibly similar to ours! I'd like you all to meet some new friends of mine. Guys, come on out now!" Out of the door closest to them came four figures, looking incredibly familiar. One was a girl with large legs, probably for agility and running, with a sword and backpack across her back, a white bunny-eared hat covering her head. Beside her walked a bipedal cat, who resembled Jake in both coloration and size. Behind them was a young man, looking a lot like Bubblegum, and floating alongside this shockingly-similar prince was a vampire, strongly resembling Marceline, only that he was a boy.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce just four of the other world's, which I've learned is called Aaa, inhabitants! Fionna the human, a hero such as yourself Finn." Finn waved at her, and Fionna waved back. They walked over to each other, looking in to one-another's eyes, and immediately drew their swords, touching them together. Finn smirked, and immediately began chatting away with Fionna.

"This is Cake the Cat, Fionna's older sister! She's quite a talented musician." Jake walked up to her, and introduced himself. Cake smiled, and returned the greeting, which was followed up by common shake-down questions both were so well trained in asking.

"Over here is Prince Gumball, prince of the Sugar Kingdom of Aaa. He and I are already quite well acquainted, as his mind helped me stabilize the portal to be used as a constant connection. Last but not least, here is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." Marshall and Marceline looked over each other, floating around one-another like sharks would their prey. Suddenly, they burst out laughing, and floated to the ceiling, where they could speak without the worry of unwanted ears.

Skylliac now stood with Flame Princess and the two sugar royalties, not knowing what to do at this point. Soon, however, his contemplation would be ended by a sharp bang from the room with the portal. Everyone rushed in to see what was going on, and saw before them 5 slush monsters, all in front of a young-looking, white-haired woman, who laughed maniacally.

"Oooh, I have the oppurtunity to catch myself two hunks... Gumball and this new guy," she said, pointing at Skylliac, who jumped back, opening his tomb. He began to utter a spell as the element of fire surrounded Flame Princess. Finn and Fionna stood side by side, with Cake to Fionna's other side, and Jake to Finn's. Marceline and Marshall Lee just decided to hang up top and watch the action below while Gumball and Bubblegum stood behind the group of fighters. Skylliac had a feeling that this fight was going to be much tougher than it looked, and he was right.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, you'll get to see the epic battle between the Ice Queen and her elite monsters and the heroes of Ooo and Aaa (and Skylliac)! Stay tuned, because there will be more soon to come! Remember, your reviews help me grow as an author and you evolve as an audience, and every time you don't review, Marceline's Dad eats some of her fries!  
**

**MMD, out!  
**


	3. A Cool Battle

**And thus, the mighty battle of which you all, my adoring readers, have been waiting so long (one day) to read and enjoy! This is it, the most incredible battle between the Ice Queen and her Army and the Heroes of Ooo and Aaa (and Skylliac). Let the battle... begin!**

**UPDATE (9/1/12): Allow me to express my deepest apologies for the ending of this chapter. For those of you who read before this update, you know how confusing and nonsensical it is, being virtually completely incoherent. I was without sleep, and as such, I found myself typing almost mindlessly. Lesson learned. Anyway, here is the fixed version!  
**

* * *

The Ice Queen bellowed out a yell of war, something you'd normally only hear from a war horn. The Slush monsters began to combine slowly, becoming what is quite possible the most incredible use of slush monsters ever: a Super-Slush monster, one four times the size and strength of a regular slush monster. The newly formed monster let out a bellow to match its Queen's, and quickly went to work on the heroes.

Before she even had time to react, Flame Princess was surrounded by a thick wall of snow and ice. Normally, this wouldn't have phased the fire elemental, but since she was already weakened thanks to Skylliac's "misunderstanding", she was caught at a weaker moment, and had to fall back on using her element to keep her from being swallowed up by the impeding frost. The Ice Queen laughed, that problem being taken care of easilly, and she turned to Skylliac, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Listen, handsome. You don't have to fight me. You can come willingly, and we could live happily ever after, like in all those story books! Or... if you want," she said, twirling her fingers as a blue and white ring formed around them, "I could freeze you solid and take you home as a trophy!" Without waiting for an answer, she slung the hoop of ice at Skylliac, smiling evilly as she did so. Skylliac, however, was not as unobservant or stupid as the Ice Queen had predicted, and without even flinching, Skylliac uttered the words: "Alica of Glacies , abolesco! Alica of tempestas , adveho! Ut divum caligo quod levitas mico , verto is Glacies Regina tergum ut cinis cineris!" _[Translates literally to "Spell of Ice, vanish! Spell of storms, come! As the sky darkens and lightning flashes, turn this Ice Queen back to ashes!"]_ Suddenly, the ice ring would evaporate into thin air as a huge cloud formed overhead, and, without a second word, shot a strike of lightning down on the Ice Queen.

"You think I'm a fool? I know a magician when I see one! I just wanted to test your calliber! I won't go easy on you any longer!" said the Ice Queen, a wall of ice deflecting the lightning bolt into the ground where it did no harm. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wide-open room, the Super-Slush monster was fighting against the heroes. Finn's sword of fire and Fionna's sword of wind did almost nothing to the monster, even when struck rapidly against his thick, slushy exterior. Jake and Cake were restricting the Super-Slush monster so that the two heroes could wail on it while the two smart people, PB and Gumball, could formulate a plan to get past the defenses of this monstrosity. The battle seemed to be a stalemate, until an all-to-familiar voice could be heard outside.

"Helloooooo? Princess Bubblegum? Are you home? I just came to talk to you... hey, what's all that noise? You're not having a party without me, are ya? Well, not on my watch!" With that, the doors were blew down with an intense, frigid wind, and when the figure looked around, he was in a state of shock. He didn't know what to make of what was going on, and he stroked his white beard, as Finn turned and saw him, groaning.

"Not now, Ice King! Can't you see we're a little busy?!"

"Why yes, I can see that, Finn. But I'm not controlling this monster of ice, so who is..." At that moment, the Ice King and the Ice Queen locked eyes with each other, their wizard eyes seeing deep into one another's souls. They immediately felt a deep connection with one another, like something from the bowels of their being came right back up to the front of their life, punched them in the face, then blinded them with awesomeness. Skylliac saw the two staring at each other, and he took this opportunity to jump back and begin working on his next spell, a more powerful one. The Ice Queen and Ice King both approached, looking at one another with interest and empathy. It was a moment of silence as everyone watched. Ice King looked into her eyes, and spoke.

"You... You're trying to harm my Bubblegum! How dare you, witch!"

"Me, a witch? You're the old fart who just got in my way, and for that, I'll make you pay dearly!"

The heroes, the royalty, and Skylliac all backed away from the scene, slowly making it to a back wall. Marceline and Marshall Lee floated down beside the group to watch. The Super-Slush monster was now being surrounded by the Ice King's army of Snow Men as both he and the Ice Queen launched volley after volley of ice-related spells back and forth. The battle was long and drawn out, neither side gaining an obvious advantage, and, out of bordome, Jake spoke up.

"Dangit, you two! Why don't you stop using your magic and just punch eachother?!" Both the King and Queen of Ice looked at the dog, then back to each other. The Ice King smirked, and tucked in his robe, revealing his bony skeleton, and he struck a kung-fu pose. The Ice Queen tore off a piece of the bottom of her dress and tied it around her forehead, making a mean bandana. Both of them rushed in, ready to fight to the death, fists and feet ready for a battle of epic proportions...

... until they both fell to the ground, complaining of cramps and being "out of shape". Finn simply stared angrily at the two of them while Jake face-palmed. Fionna didn't know what to do at the situation, so she and Cake just laughed it up. The Ice King was the first to recover, and stood up, casting a body-freeze spell on the Ice Queen. He then picked her up, whistling his favorite tune, and walked into the room with the portal in it. He then chucked the body through the portal, and walked out still whistling. He looked around, confused.

"What? All I did was take care of a problem? Now, if you'll excuse me, I've forgotten what I was going to say! I will be back soon, princess, so don't you worry!" Everyone waited until he had left, and then went to work repairing the mess that was just caused. Finn and Fionna, with the help of Skylliac's magic began to melt the prison of ice that Flame Princess was still trapped in. Bubblegum, Marshall Lee, Cake, Jake, Marceline, and Gumball all helped re-redecorate the castle to its former state, which was in preparation of Finn's birthday.

Once Flame Princess, was unfrozen, everyone began checking everyone else for any sign of anything permanent in terms of damage that had been done, either to themselves or to the property. Once everyone had been given "all-clear" for damage, and the traditional sigh of relief passed through the crowd, everyone sat down at a large, circular table and began to discuss what was going on. Finn spoke first, eager to learn.

"What the glob is going on here? Why is Ice Kings 'fan fiction' coming to life?" Finn was legitimately worried at this point. Bubblegum stood up, and began to explain the exact reasons why in a hyper-scientific format. Eventually, Marceline had to step in and dumb it down for Finn, Fionna, and practically everyone else who had been standing there, save for Skylliac.

"What she means is that when the Ice King imagined that world to exist, that idea escaped out of his head into the universe, and found a doorway out. There, it found a little hole in which it could rest, then, as time went by, grow into a whole other universe. Make sense?" Everyone, save PB, Gumball, and Skylliac made grumbling noises, as if trying to reach a general consensus. The conclusion ended up being they all vaguely understod the concept itself. Skylliac waited a few seconds, then spoke up.

"I'm gonna be honest here, so avert your eyes and ears if you dislike truthfulness. For those of you that are still paying attention, I would like to say that the attack we experienced was almost planned, as if they had scoped out the area and patterns. This leads me to believe that someone here knows things that shouldn't be known, and couldn't be known without some outside help. It very well could be the creature of destruction and chaos I have seen in my dreams, but there is also a possibility that someone in Ooo is leaking information out to your enemies. The best thing you could possible do right now is to omit any plans that you may have from your normal conversations, minus those you've shared, such as your birthday invitations. We need to remain covert." Bubblegum nodded in agreement, understanding the situation quite well. She remembered all to well the event with Osgiliath and how vital it was to remain secretive with plans. The others, confused but slightly understanding, were deciding what course of action they should take from that point onward. Finn suddenly had an idea shoot through his head like a bottle rocket, and it made him very worried.

"Wait... math! What are we supposed to do with all the guests arriving to my party! Skylliath, dude, that thing is today! What if the spy is one of our guests?" Flame princess put a hand on Finn's shoulder, comforting some of the bad feelings away. Skylliac replied with a shrug. Skylliac contemplated for a moment, not sure what to say. Gumball, however, was more ready to answer than he was, and smiled at Finn, choosing his words carefully.

"I guess we'll see what we can do when they arrive. If there is a spy, I'm certain his actions will portray him as such. And if there isn't one, we simply enjoy ourselves... assuming that my friends and I are invited." Fionna chimed in happily.

"Yeah! It's my birthday to, dudes! We could hold, like, a double birthday!"

"That's a great idea, baby!" Cake said happily. Jake, however, didn't like it at all, but kept his objections to himself in muttered breaths. He wasn't a fan of all this commotion, and he just wanted to spend time with his bro on his b-day. Bubblegum nodded in agreement, and excitedly took Gumball to help re-work the decorations. Finn and Flame Princess had walked outside, happy now that this minor obstacle had been settled. This left Marshall Lee, Marceline, and Skylliac, the three looking at eachother. Marceline spoke up first.

"... So, Skylliac, why you don't tell my doppelganger what you told us? He's a vampire, too. I'm sure with our three immortal minds put together, something will get done." Marshall Lee winked at Skylliac, then put up a rocker's sign, sticking his tongue out.

"Dudette here is right. I'd be happy to help." Skylliac sighed, as he really didn't want to go everything all over again, so he just gave a summary to Marshall Lee. Marshall nodded, comprehending it all much better than the others had, and he shrugged.

"Sorry dude, I don't know of any creature like that... though there are some rumors of one. I'll see what I can find out. Yo, Marcey, tag along. I could use your base and your skills." Marceline smirked, never one to back down from a challenge, and she and Marshall flew out a window, breaking it on their way out. Skylliac, happy to have at least two of these people truly on his side, pulled out his notebook and pen, and began to write about his current status. He had determined that he would keep a journal of events past, and in the breakage of action, he decided he would begin to write. He didn't want to forget anything of this world or his actions within it.

* * *

**There you go! Finished and coherent! Remember, reviewing will prevent a penguin from being kicked by the Ice King, and do you REALLY want little Goontar's well-being on your conscience?**

**Well, not much else to say, except that I've finalized my contemplation difficulty over whether or not Lady's pregnant/had-pups, and the answer will tie in greatly to at least one main rising action.  
**

**...until next time!**

**MMD  
**


	4. When in the Dreamscape

**Last time on "The New Adventure!": The Ice Queen and her slush monsters stormed the Candy Palace, planning on taking on the heroes and taking at least one of the princes out. Out heroes were looking fairly bleak, until an unexpected visitor showed. The Ice King, discovering that someone was trying to harm one of "his" princesses, went into battle mode, eventually defeating the Ice Queen and sending her home. Skylliac warned the others not to reveal to much of anything to anyone but themselves, and the two vampires offered to find out some information on the creature in Skylliac's dreams.**

**We return now to the Land of Ooo, where Skylliac, resting after the magic fight with the Ice Queen, is suddenly sucked into a dream-state.**

* * *

_This dream again... a dream of fire... but this fire is not destroying, it is existing. Why am I here? Who is showing me this? _Thoughts like these ran through the mind of the dream-state Skylliac. This place was not familiar to him, and he was unsure of what to make of it. Then, through the flames, he heard a voice, calling and urging him to step through the fire. Skylliac abliged, and as he stepped through, he was instantly sent into a world that was grey and dreary. A world similar to, as he compared it, Death's house. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared in front of him.

_"Skylliac...,"_ it spoke, with a voice like a calm, demonic gentleman, _"You should not have come here. This world does not need the likes of you in it. Return to your own." _Skylliac looked stricken with worry. How had this... this thing known about where he was from? _Unless... no, it couldn't be the demon. It was not his voice, it was the voice of another._ The voice contained no malice, and it simply spoke, not taking a physical form outside the shadow. Skylliac spoke up, no longer fearful.

_"If you know who I am, you know what I can do. Dream-scape or no, my power flows through me, and I do not fear you, shadow. What authority do you have to dictate who can go where they want?" _The shadow quickly grew in size, consuming Skylliac, who immediately found himself looking at a place similar to what he believe the Heckworld would look like. Before him stood a mighty, human-like man, who wore a tophat and had a beard. He spoke kindly to Skylliac.

_"I am the King of Mars... or at least, I once was. I am now a spirit, as Death has my immortality. Do not worry, my friend, the Death you know is not responsible, nor is the Death of this world. I gave it up willingly to fix a mistake that I created. You, however, must be warned. The things you have foreseen are not set in stone, but the path you walk to avoid it will eventually lead to these events to pass." _Skylliac looked up, a look of shock across his face.

_"Yes, King of Mars, I am familiar with that paradox... however, how can I not seek to prevent it? If just let things go as planned, how am I to know a similar event won't pass?" _Suddenly, the world around both Skylliac and the King of Mars changed into a black void, almost like floating through a starless outer-space. They both looked around, confused, and a voice of pure evil rang through the dream scape, the voice of the figure from Skylliac's dream.

**_"You are smarter than you look... gooooooooood... I look forward to crossing magic with you! He's right, King of Mars... my plan would have come around anywhere. Do you not see? In spirit, I can still travel freely. Your worst fears are already coming to pass. Oh, and Skylliac, when I'm done here... I'm coming for your world!"_**The King of Mars' eyes went wide, and he floated beside Skylliac, speaking to the creature who had just spoke the threat.

_"Begone, demon scum! You have no power here! You may roam freely in spirit, but your magic can't aid you in this world!" _The voice laughed a dark and sinister laugh, similar to the one in Skylliac's dreams. A face materialized in front of the two, the face of a curly-horned goat-man with flaming eyes, easily twice their combined size, and spoke to them, almost kindly.

_**"You're mistaken, King of Mars. You see, here is where I've always had the most power. You opened your mind to magic, Skylliac. The King here widened the entrance. All I had to do was step on through."**_This warranted a laugh from Skylliac, that broke out into a near-hysterical attack of laughter.

_"You're joking, right? What, you think I became a sorcerer yesterday? Wrong. Magic flows through me more easily than my own blood, it always has. The Dream-scape and other mind-based creations always increase the power of a magic user. I dare you to try and strike me. It's MY world, demon. If you mistakenly believe you can hurt me here, I urge you to do your best." _The face laughed, bobbing up and down as the fire in his eyes turned violet. He opened his mouth, and suddenly, the skull turned inside-out, and they stood in a small, red room. Up against the wall, there hung Death, suspended by her wrists with chains, with scars all over her arms and neck.

_**"Oh, you're right. YOU I can't hurt... However, I never come without an advantageous position. I dragged her into your dream-scape. That's right, not even your friend Death can withstand my magics. Go, run to her! Anything that happens here will be wiped from her memory when you leave. But the physical damage won't. For every word you utter, another scar appears. Test my patience, boy, and you will see her die."**_

Skylliac suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, rage. Pure, unadulterated fury. Something that he had once thought incapable of actually feeling. Without warning, his book began to glow, and he threw it up, it automatically opening. He knew he had to choose carefully, but somehow, the book chose for him, the perfect spell appearing on the page in which he turned to. Skylliac smirked, and turned to face the demon's head, now floating towards him, his mouth open for an attack.

_"No, I won't. I'll see you gone! _Spiritus ab inferno, relinquere hoc mundo. Tua potestate crescit infirma, et spiritum vestrum non habet tardaveris. Vade now! Evanescant now! Nunquam revertaris!_" _Instantly, the demon's head let out a terrifying screech, and vanished in a flaming ball. The King of Mars nodded, and smiled, wishing him luck, and faded away. Skylliac ran over to the now-fading shade of Death. He unshackled her, and smiled, her eyes opening.

_"I know you won't remember this... but stay safe. I can't lose you." _With that, Death finally faded away, and Skylliac's dream-scape suddenly swirled around him like a twister made of pure-black energy.

**_"You will not win, fool! You will die like the rest!"_**

* * *

Skylliac sat up with a jolt, to find everyone around him, unsure what they were all staring at. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his book, still having that faint white glow, and with the spell still on the page. He quickly looked to it, and closed it, looking back up at the group, smiling sheepishly. Finn tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Hey man... you okay? We heard you scream out something in some weirdo language, and we came running." Skylliac stood up, brushing himself off, and nodded, telling everyone that he was okay and that he was messing around in his dream-scape. Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, and Gumball all shrugged, satisfied, and walked off. Bubblegum, however, looked worried, and began to talk softly.

"... You don't have to tell me, but I know something is wrong. I saw the way Osgiliath and her brother were acting while you were in that state. Even though they are frozen physically, their minds and spirits still wander, and I saw them tremble. Just slightly, but in their current state, that's enough to raise alarm. Is there something we should be worried about, Skylliac?" She looked at him, almost accusing him of something.

"No. Nothing. If something does come up, though, I'll be sure to let you know." Skylliac wanted to add something along the lines of that the message was directed at him, and him alone, but he didn't. There was a loud bang on the door, and, without waiting for an answer, it flew open, the plants on the sides dying. The being approached Skylliac rapidly, no one having time to react, and took him by the collar.

"Are you the one they call Skylliac?!" Skylliac nodded, and the figure put him down. On closer inspection, everyone in the room from Ooo and Aaa could tell who it was, and they all backed away rapidly.

"Skylliac," the skeletal man spoke, in a light southern accent, and darkly, "I am this world's Death. Call me Sir Death." Skylliac's eyes went wide as his book began to glow in both warning and preparation. Sir Death, somehow, contorted his body face into a smirk.

"Your time on this world is up."

* * *

**Oh, hi there! Didn't expect it to end this way? Sorry! That's just the way the cookie crumbles! Also, those of you who are like "wow, he's rushing the story really fast", I say to you, keep reading! This story is far from over.**

**Also, reviews help lost Fire-Wolf pups find their way back to their packs. Don't ignore the poor little wolves, they need your help!  
**

**Until we meet again,  
MMD  
**


End file.
